Sny zależą od pozycji śpiącego
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Cahir mało śpi ale dużo śni


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination and doubtful skills

**A/N:** lekarzu lecz się sam czyli jak cierpisz na niedobór ficków o swoim ulubionym bohaterze napisz je samemu.

**Update:** po uwadze Filigranki, nie udało mi się oprzeć pokusie by nie zacytować pewnej szkolnej lektury ;)

* * *

**Sny zależą od pozycji śpiącego**

_Your-biohazardous-friend_

**Szok pourazowy**

Jego ramiona wydawały mu się być wyciosane z kamienia. Po dniach spędzonych z trumnie zdziwiły go wielokolorowe sińce którymi upstrzone było jego ciało. Nie spodziewał się, że ma ich tak wiele. Stawy miał zdarte do mięsa. Strupy tworzyły na ranach grube skorupy która pękały podczas ruchu i przez które, jak przez naruszone tamy, przelewała się krew.

Oczy, jak na złość, nie chciały przyzwyczaić się do światła.

Ledwo doczołgał się do rzeki. Przykucnął nad brzegiem i chlusnął zimną wodą w twarz. Orzeźwiła go na tyle by nie zasnąć na stojąco.

Miał dreszcze. Zęby dzwoniły mu jak dzwony na katedrze w Nilfgaardzie. W kości wsiąkał mu chłód. Byleby nie zamarznąć po drodze. Białe ręce, sine paznokcie. Za niedługi ich dogoni. Potem pomyśli co zrobi dalej.

Coś nieludzkiego, lecz i nie-zwierzęcego zawyło za jego plecami. Odruchowo spojrzał za siebie. Cahir wstrzymał oddech gdy szelest zbliżył się do niego. Monstrum zataczało kręgi.

Vicovarczyk zastanawiał co zrobiłby Geralt, jeśli w jego pobliżu czaił się taki właśnie stwór. Czy umiałby po szeleście ściółki i gardłowym warkocie poznać jego gatunek? Jakiego miecza by użył?

Z drugiej strony, wiedźmin miał teraz swoją hanzę. Plecy chroniła mu wprawna łuczniczka a ranami zajmował się cyrulik.

Pleców Cahira nie chronił nikt.

Rycerz nie zmrużył oka tej nocy.

**sztuka**

Krasnolud zaśmiał się głośno na żart barda. Wiedźmin przewrócił oczami. Cyrulik wstał podszedł do łuczniczki wyszeptał jej coś do ucha, na co ona przytaknęła gorliwie.

Dezerter patrzał na obozowisko jakby oglądał sztukę teatralną. Blask ogniska wyostrzał ich rysy twarzy i sylwetki, zupełnie jakby nosili makijaż i kostiumy. Drzewa i krzewy zmniejszały pole widzenia imitując scenę.

Cahir wielokrotnie chciał do nich podejść. Grupa oznaczała ciepło, jedzenie i bezpieczeństwo.

Nie, kiwał głową dezerter, jeszcze nie dziś.

Tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy był małym dzieckiem, Cahir zasnął zapatrzony w inną wersję życia – tej której tak bardzo pragnął, a której nie mógł być częścią.

Rankiem koło pozostałości ich obozowiska graf znalazł porcję upieczonego mięsa i pajdę czerstwego chleba owiniętego, modą elfów, w liście. Koło zawiniątka zostawiono także bandaże i czarne puzderko po brzegi wypełnione zieloną pastą śmierdzącą jak wnętrze lecznicy przyświątynnej.

Vicovarczyk, mając nieliche doświadczenie w głodowaniu, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się od łapczywego pochłaniania posiłku. Stopy, jedne z wielu miejsc które zostały posmarowane ziołową papką i owinięte bandażami, grzał przy ciepłych jeszcze zgliszczach ogniska. Z pełnym brzuchem, uśmierzonym bólem i blisko ciepła Cahir poczuł się senny.

**Nie ma róży bez kolców**

Dziewczyna była piękna. Kształtna. Chętna. Naga jak ją Melitele stworzyła. Przywarła do niego. Chwyciła za jego dłoń, tę sama którą lata temu poharatała ostrzem, i poprowadziła ją ku wnętrzu swoich ud. Poczuł delikatną wypukłość tatuażu. Linie rysunku układały się w różę.

Nagle, katem oka Cahir zobaczył blask ostrza i momentalnie poczuł przeszywający ból. Białe ząbki dziewczyny zabłysły w ekstatycznym uśmiechu. Miała wypieki na twarzy i szkliste oczy. Na wpół całowała na wpół zlizywała buchającą z jego przeciętej szyi juchę. Szeptała słodkie słówka wbijając nóż głębiej w jego ciało. Krew ściekała fontanną po jego ciele, barwiła jego bieliznę na czerwono.

Cahir obudził się ze zduszonym krzykiem. Był cały mokry i lepki. Nie, nie od krwi; ale potu… i… zaraza.

**Złe dobrego początki**

Cahir wciąż spał na granicy obozowiska z daleka on jego nowych kompanów. Dezerter nie miał wyboru - Geralt ostentacyjnie trzymał swoje brzeszczoty na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Na zachowanie wiedźmina Milva przewracała oczami i pukała się w czoło.

\- głupi - mamrotała wtedy - życie nam Cahir poratował a ty…

Graf uspokajał ją wtedy, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Nawet z dąsami Geralta to i tak było lepsze niż włóczenie się za nimi jak zbity pies.

**Prawda wyzwala**

Regis był wampirem. Wbijał ostre jak szpikulce do logu kły w szyję ofiary. Po nich zostawały tylko dwie niewielkie ranki. Rana to utrata krwi. Utrata krwi równała się śmierci. Brat Cahira – Aillil – wykrwawił się na polu bitwy, zarżnięty przez nordlingów. Krew piją wampiry. Regis był wampirem. Ale i cyrulikiem. Dlaczego cyrulikiem?

Cahir śnił. Tam, Regis był nadwornym kucharzem jego rodziny. Przygotował wykwintną ucztę na cześć odnalezienia Cirilli. Na bankiet zjechała się cała rodzina: ciotki, wujkowie, babki… brakowało tylko Aillilego.

Wszyscy zachwycali się delikatnością i słodkością przyrządzonych przez Regisa mięsiw. Próbowali namówić twórcę tych niebiańskich potraw o zdradzenie pochodzenia mięsa, lecz Regis odmawiał, zarzekając się, że obowiązuje go tajemnica kucharska.

Cahir znał jednak prawdę! Jedli przecież jego starszego brata! Aillil nie zginął na wojnie! Regis go przyrządził! I teraz cała rodzina zajadała się jego podrobami i upieczonym na ruszcie korpusem.

Kiedy Cahir chciał odwieść swoich bliskich od konsumpcji mięsnych frykasów, ci obruszali się i karcili go.

„dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają!" huknął jego ojciec. Cahir rzeczywiście był tylko chłopcem z patykiem u boku zamiast miecza.

**majaki**

Z oparów snu przebijał się ból tak silny, że Cahir był pewny, że zaraz rozerwie mu czaszkę. Suchy język stawał kołkiem w ustach. Były agent próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz szczękanie zębów umożliwiło mu tylko wyduszenie z siebie cichego kwilenia.

Coś co Vicovarczyk, przez zamglone gorączką oczy, brał za kamień, poderwało się raptownie i okazało się Geraltem. Wiedźmin na wpół-sennie wymacał czoło rannego, chłodna dłoń przyniosła ulgę.

Riv pomógł mu usiąść i, podtrzymując jego brodę, ostrożnie przechylił naczynie z wodą by graf mógł się napić. Cahira wszystko bolało, szczękał zębami z zimna ale czuł, że jest lepki od potu. To była bezradność w czystej postaci - regres do prymitywnej, dziecięcej, świadomości.

\- Nie płacz Cahir - Geralt przemówił cicho - bo się odwodnisz.

\- ja nie płacze, tylko oczy mi się pocą.

**W kupie raźniej  
**

Przez pierwszą noc w Toussaint Cahir nie umiał zasnąć. Materac – nie siennik – był wypełniony… wodą? Niechybnie owo cudo techniki zostało wprowadzone na salony przez czarodzieja. Puchowa poduszka była niebiańsko miękka a pierzyna przyjemnie ciężka. Pomimo wygód, zmęczenia i delikatnego kołysania wody organizm nie dawał za wygraną.

Lecz nie tylko on miał problemy ze snem. W środku nocy do jego komnaty, cicho jak skrytobójca, wślizgnęła się Milva. Stanęła u stóp łoża, czekała. Bez słowa komentarza Cahir zrobił jej miejsce.

Żołnierz zasnął plecy w plecy z łuczniczką.

* * *

**A/N2:** Obvious easter-eggs are obvious. Są w tej samej kategorii "subtelności suchara" co "lembas z masłem" CDprojektu.


End file.
